thelooneytunesshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Porkbunny's
Mrs. Porkbunny's is the 42nd episode of the Looney Tunes Show and the 16th episode of the 2nd season. Plot As Bugs leaves to buy groceries, Daffy hands him a huge list of items he wants. Bugs then goes to buy them but learns the store does not have the type of carrots he wants, only the ones that are small, much to his anger. At home, he decides to plant his own carrots and harvests a bunch of them after three months. Porky arrives and announces he will be catering on the set of a TV commercial, then ponders on what he will make. Bugs offers some of his carrots, and Porky gets the idea of making his grandmother's carrot cake. At the set, Daffy is interfering with the commercial shooting and learns that the actor being filed will be payed a lot just for saying one line. He then desires to be a commercial actor and searches the Internet for open slots while Porky worries that his food was not good enough. As Daffy leaves, Porky gives the company a call and informs them that Bugs helped by growing the carrots, possibly rendering both of them in hot water. However, Porky said that the crew loved the carrot cake and are looking at selling some for profits. He then states that they could get rich off of the carrot cake sales, much to their excitement. Meanwhile, Daffy practices his line, hoping to be paid. However, he butchers his line when he tastes the cereal and is disgusted by it, prompting him to proclaim his dislike for it before saying his line. Meanwhile at Pizzarriba, Bugs and Porky prepare to sign the contract, but they have difficulty understanding it. Daffy joins them and says he did not get the part, but he prepares for another audition, which is intended for a female actor. He then suggests that Bugs and Porky have Foghorn interpret the contract before dressing up as a female and going to the auditions. At Foghorn's house, Foghorn suggests that Bugs and Porky accept the deal because it is generously in their favor. After he takes a bite of Porky's carrot cake, he insists they do not sign it, for he thinks the cake is too delicious to be sold. He then tells them to go into business themselves, which will net them much more profits. Bugs and Porky then celebrate, with Foghorn eventually joining them. Later, Bugs and Porky try to decide on a name for their company but cannot agree on a name, starting a fight between them. Meanwhile, Daffy continues his auditions but ruins every one of them. Bugs and Porky eventually agree on the name of their company: Mrs. Porkybunny's Carrot Cake. They then begin pondering on campaigning, which eventually ensues another fight when they cannot agree on the method. Daffy laughs at the name of their company before practicing for another audition, giving Bugs and Porky the idea of being in a commercial themselves. Daffy then implores them to allow him be in it, and he is later acting as Mrs. Porkybunny, a grandmother. While Bugs claims it was not bad, Porky thinks otherwise. At Foghorn's house, Foghorn tells Bugs and Porky that he loved their commercial, but goes on to say that the public did not, due of being creepy. Bugs and Porky are now bankrupt, but Foghorn attempts to console them by saying friendship is what matters, not money. Although Porky is cheered up, Bugs, who is indifferent, walks out. Cast Quotes *'Bugs:' I'm going to the grocery store! Daffy: Oh wait... here. (Bugs takes paper off Daffy) It's just a few things. Bugs: (looking at the paper which turns out to be a very long grocery list) A few things, eh. What do you need with 16 tubes of lip balm. You don't have lips. Daffy: It's not for my lips. Bugs: I don't wanna know. What's this... a drawing? Daffy: Yeah, I need some of those, huh, I forget what they're called. Bugs: Eggs? Daffy: Eggs! How do you remember that? Bugs: I take it you don't have any money. Daffy: Oh thank you. Add that to the list too. *'Daffy:' Where did you get all those carrots? Bugs: You're kidding. I've been gardening every day for the past three months. Daffy: No, you haven't. I hang out with you from the second I wake up until the second I go to sleep. You don't do anything. Bugs: What time do you wake up? Daffy: I don't know, 4:00 P.M. maybe 4:30. Bugs: Yeah. I do it before then. *'Daffy:' I still wanna feel like a lady. *'Daffy:' Fresh brite. It whitens while it brightens. (Daffy squirts toothpaste on his beak) *'Daffy:' Simply roll your way to sexy abs! Trivia *This is the second time in season 2 where Lola Bunny doesn't make an appearance. *This is the first time they use the word "sexy" in the show. *The four Looney Tunes rings from the beginning of each short appear in the Mrs. Porkybunny's logo. *This episode reveals Sam's from Texas. Category:Episodes